Skye
by savetheducks
Summary: Their relationship is unknown...Their love is real...


**Skye**

**Written By: Leesh**

_Their relationship is unknown. Their love is real…_

The girls' dormitories in the Gryffindor tower were deserted. The only body in the room was a young girl of 17, a 7th year at her school, lying on her bed, starring at the blackened ceiling, her misty blue eyes full of sadness. The light droplets of rain hit the windows peacefully and the small noise was slightly comforting to Skye. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, and the sound echoed through the walls of the dormitories. Skye sighed heavily, her cheerless eyes closing only to reveal more darkness. Her blonde hair was messy beneath her head, but Skye could honestly care less about her appearance nowadays. She hadn't let her cheerleader like body fall out of shape, but she didn't make any effort to show it off or impress any other attractive guys in the school. Skye had no reason to; she was waiting for his sign, like he had promised so long ago.

The rain outside grew heavily and Skye couldn't help but drift into a daydream about the man she was desperately waiting for:

OoO

It was near the last days of her 6th year at Hogwarts, and Skye was similarly sleeping in her bed. The sound of a small "pop" woke her, and standing on the edge of the bed was Dobby the house elf.

"Miss. Skye, I have a message for you," Dobby said. Skye sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the dark.

"Yeah, thanks, Dobby," Skye said tiredly and took the roll of parchment from Dobby's outstretched hand.

"Dobby is always happy to help Miss. Skye, even if the letter if from Harry Potter's enemy,"

"Draco?" Skye asked in surprise, but Dobby had already Apparated out of the dormitory.

Skye opened the parchment hastily, wondering why Draco would risk using Dobby to send her the letter when he knew that Dobby was very faithful to Harry Potter.

The letter simply stated:

_Skye,_

_I don't have much time. Meet me in front of the Room of Requirement._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Skye didn't understand fully why he wanted to meet her _now_, but she suspected that it had something to do with his mission. Lately, Draco had been spending an awful lot of time in the Room of Requirement completing something for the Dark Lord himself. Although Skye knew that Draco was destined to become a Death Eater when she had first met him, it had never changed the immense feelings that Skye had for him.

Climbing out of bed, Skye slipped into a pair of slippers and headed down into the common room. It was around twelve at night, and the only students still up were Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. They were huddled around something the table, and as Skye strolled past towards the entrance to the common room, Hermione asked, "Where are you going this time of night, Skye?"

"Just for a walk," Hermione's faced looked tense. She was a prefect, after all, and was strict on the rules. "Don't worry, I'll be in soon, I promise,"

Strolling down the 7th floor corridor Skye thought about her crazy life as a witch, and how she could possibly continue dating a Death Eater whose master was killing innocent people currently as she walked around the school. Skye knew that Draco would never kill anyone; yes, his heart was somewhat black, but she had learned to love the boy within the pain.

Draco and Skye had been together in secret since they're 4th year at Hogwarts after the Triwizard Tournament and Lord Voldemort had risen once again to power. It was after all of the confusion of Harry Potter emerging from the portkey with Cedric Diggory's dead body, and the school returning to the castle in bewilderment that Skye found Draco alone on the 3rd floor corridor, crying into his hands. It was also then that he expressed everything to her, everything about his father, Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater, and how Draco had known everything that was planned for Harry Potter once he had touched the tournament cup. His eyes were full of guilt and tears, and even though their two houses were enemies and they had never spoke to each other a day in their life, Skye held his head in her lap as he cried, and she stroked his blondish silver hair between her fingertips as she told him everything would work out, and that she was there for him.

Since then Skye's and Draco's relationship had to be concealed. Draco knew, and Skye agreed, with his father being faithful to Voldemort, whoever Draco was friends with, let alone dating, had to be pure blood and in the Slytherin house. Skye was neither of those, and Draco didn't want Voldemort, or any other Death Eater, to hurt her.

Draco then played a fake relationship with a smutty Slytherin girl named Pansy Parkinson as a cover up from their relationship. And even though it pained Skye to see Pansy link her chicken arm with Draco's, he'd catch Skye's eye while eating dinner in the great hall and told her that he loved her within the gaze.

Skye saw Draco standing against the wall, his hands shoved in the pockets of his robes and his grey eyes hidden beneath his eyelids. He looked tired, worn out, as if this mission was the only thing that kept him alive.

Draco's eyes popped opened as Skye approached him, and his face wore an expression of defeat.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Skye asked. His eyes held the same guilt she had seen two years ago.

"I don't have a lot of time," he said to her. He placed both of his hands on Skye's shoulders and looked at her dead on. "You need to listen to me,"

"I'm listening," she said, her voice becoming scared.

"After tonight you won't see me for a while,"

"Why?"

"Just listen," Draco closed his eyes, breathed in deep, and then opened them again. Skye felt frightened, and Draco could tell. He moved a stray piece of blonde hair from her face, but spoke determinedly. "Listen to me. I'm letting Death Eaters into the school tonight through the Room of Requirement. There's going to be a battle between the Order and the Death Eaters,"

"Why are you letting Death Eaters into the school, Draco? Is it because of Voldemort?"

"It's what I have to do. The mission, you remember?" Skye nodded. "This is what it was, to find a way to let the Death Eaters into the school," Draco's eyes were tense, and Skye could feel his strain from expressing his weakness.

"That's it then? You let the Death Eaters in, they battle the Order, and that's it, right?"

Draco's eyes darted to the floor. He stepped away from Skye. "What is it, Draco?"

"I…" he started, but couldn't seem to finish.

Skye placed her hands on Draco's cheeks and planted a small kiss on his icy lips, then wrapped her arms around his torso, embracing him in a tight hug. Draco squeezed her against him. "You don't have to tell me, it's ok,"

"No," Draco said and pulled away. "I have to tell you," he paused again, but then, finally, staring at his feet, he said, "I have to kill Dumbledore,"

Skye gasped at his words and she felt her knees buckle from underneath of her, and before she fell, Draco caught her against his firm chest. Skye began to cry at the thought of Draco taking their headmasters life.

"He's making me do this, Skye, please don't think I want this to happen," Draco held her as she cried.

"Then don't do it," Skye choked.

"He'll kill me if I don't," the thought made her cry louder, and Skye tightened her grip on Draco. She felt him run his fingers through her hair in comfort, but soon he pulled away yet again, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Listen, Skye. I need you to go to your common room tonight, go into your bed, and stay there. Don't leave, don't try to fight the Death Eaters, don't do anything, do you understand?"

Skye nodded as tears still streamed down her cheeks. In between chokes of cries she said, "What happens if you don't kill him?"

Draco hesitated, "I don't know. Either he'll kill me, or show little mercy yet lets me live,"

"How will I know what happened to you?"

"Besides it being in the Daily Prophet, I'll send you a sign. You'll know it's from me,"

"When?"

"Sometime before the New Year, and if you don't get one…" Draco swallowed hard, but didn't finish his sentence. Skye shook from the thought of never seeing him again.

"But either way you'll let me know, right?"

"Of course," he took her in his arms again. "When you receive my sign meet me where we always meet, ok?"

Skye nodded into his shoulder. At that point and time they heard footsteps down the corridor and Crabbe and Goyle appeared.

"Snape says to begin shortly," one of them said. Skye's grip on Draco became as tight as ever, and she began to cry again at the thought of having to let him go.

Draco nodded at the pair and waved them away. He pried her arms from his body and lifted her chin.

"No more tears," he said gently and grinned down at Skye, locking her into a trance with his twinkling eyes. He kissed her, soothingly, and cradled her neck in his hand. Draco opened his mouth against Skye's, and it felt like the first time all over again, like they were flying on cloud nine.

Skye struggled to hold back her tears, but they fell redundantly, and Draco kissed them away.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips. Skye shivered like someone had dropped an ice cube down her back.

"I love you too," she replied with quivering lips. Draco kissed her like it really was the last time they would see each other, but then, in an instant, he broke away fast.

Draco stepped away from Skye, looked away with tears in the corners of his eyes, "Go," he said, "Please, before I wont let you,"

Skye cried as she turned her back on the kid she had fell in love with and struggled her way back to the common room. Inside, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville were still sitting around the table, where Skye could clearly see the Marauders Map spread wide. As she stumbled past them, wiping her face with the sleeve of her robe, Skye saw Hermione and the rest of them look at her, speechless. She knew that they had seen her and Draco on the map together. But at that time Skye couldn't care. She walked upstairs and tucked herself into bed, just like Draco had told her too.

That night Skye heard desperate cries of agony and defeat echo through the castle walls. She lay in bed, clutching her blanket to her chest for dear life, and fantasizing with the only boy she could ever love.

OoO

The rain outside had subsided, and all that was left was the misty atmosphere after a rain storm. Skye rolled over to stare out the window and wondered why it wasn't snowing. Today was the day after Christmas, after all, and it usually snowed in December at Hogwarts.

Most of the students were eating a magnificent dinner in the Great Hall, bragging about their Christmas presents. Skye had spent all day in bed, depressing herself over the feeling that Draco was probably dead.

Downstairs in the common room Skye heard her fellow house students retreating for the night, having just eaten. Hermione was the first to appear upstairs into their dormitory. She waved to Skye, "How are you feeling?"

"Ok," Skye lied.

"Well, that's good," Hermione said as she changed into her night clothes. She had never asked Skye about why Draco and she were together that night he vanished with Snape. At times Skye felt like she acted as though she didn't know she had seen us.

"Get anything good for Christmas?" she casually said.

"Not what I wanted," Skye detestably said.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"It's ok, no big deal, really," Skye rolled so her back was facing Hermione. She didn't feel like talking about stupid stuff just to be nice.

Hermione understood, and instead of pushing for more informal talk she dug her nose in one of her school books.

It was then that they both heard a crash at one of the windows. Jumping up and facing the noise, Skye noticed a beautiful brown owl banging its beak against the glass. Hermione advanced to the owl as Skye sat up in bed.

"Aw, look at you, all wet and cold," she said, blocking Skye's view from the owl. "What's this?" she then said.

"What is it?" Skye tried to sound uninterested. Hermione turned around.

"It's a rose,"

Skye's heart fell to the pit of her stomach. Hermione noticed the expression on her face. "Is it for you?" she asked cautiously.

Skye stretched her hand out, her heart skipping a million beats, and Hermione placed the rose gently in her hand. Skye's eyes filled with tears as she stroked the pedals with her fingertips.

"He's alive," Skye whispered.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Skye didn't answer. In an instant she was out of bed. With Hermione watching her curiously Skye changed into her robes and ran a brush through her long hair. Skye tapped her forehead with her wand and a thin layer of makeup was applied to her face. Clutching the rose in her palm Skye dashed down to the common room and out the door to the corridors. Draco was waiting for her. He was alive!

On the seventh floor Skye walked past the wall where the Room of Requirement appeared, and thought, _"I need the place for me and Draco, I need the place for me and Draco,"_

The door appeared on the wall, and, gripping the handle with a sweaty palm, Skye pushed the door open. Inside was the room where Skye and Draco would escape to have time for themselves. A gold chandelier dangled from the ceiling, and matching drapes of gold and red lined the walls. A four poster kind sized bed sat in the middle of the floor, its matching red and gold sheets and silk blankets sparking with beads of silver.

Draco was leaning against the backboard of the bed, his eyes fixed on the door, the place where Skye stood shaking.

His face lit up, his eyes regained the twinkle that Skye had grown to love. He came towards her, his arms outstretched, and Skye embraced him, holding him tight against her small body.

"Oh, Draco," Skye began to cry, "I thought you were dead,"

"I'm here," he soothingly said, "I'm here now, don't worry,"

The couple held each other, and he kissed her for the first time in so long. His lips were warm, demanding, and Skye pushed herself against him. They had waited so long…

Draco pulled away and stroked her face with his fingertips.

"Do you want to know what happened to me?" he asked.

"No," he looked taken aback, but Skye grinned up at him, "Later," Skye kissed him, hard, and pushed him back against the bed.

The blankets enveloped their bodies and they expressed their love between the silk sheets. Draco's body was scarred from his torture, and Skye traced a trail of kisses along them, and she felt him shiver against her and moan from the pleasure of escaping his life of a Death Eater for just one night.

Skye told him she loved him even if they couldn't be together, and he replied by making Skye experience the most amazing sensation ever felt. Skye gripped his shoulders with her fingernails and dug her teeth in the side of his stern neck when she thought she couldn't take anymore. Draco gazed down at her, his eyes full of lust and love, and would simply say, "You're beautiful,"

That night as they lay entangled in each others arms, Draco kissed Skye's forehead and rubbed a strong hand down her back.

"It'll be over one day," he said. "And we'll be together, I promise,"

They fell asleep, his bearing chest beating against hers, and she slept and dreamt like she hadn't since before she could remember, in the arms of the boy that she knew she would one day marry.

When Skye woke up from her deep sleep, Draco was gone, but in his place was a ruby red rose with a note tired to the stem that said,

_Skye,_

_I will always love you. Please wait for me forever, no matter what happens, never fall out of love with me_

_Love Always, _

_Draco_

The rest of the school year seemed to fly by without notice. And even at the end of Skye's years at Hogwarts she would wait for this war to end so she could be reunited with Draco. She would wait forever, just like he had told her too.

* * *

**That's it. Hope you liked it.  
(there will be no more chapters, just so ya know)**


End file.
